Dave Rossi
David Frank Rossi was a producer within the Star Trek franchise. In , Rossi moved to California, looking for a construction job. Attending a Star Trek convention in Los Angeles, Rossi met writers Trent Christopher Ganino and Eric Stillwell, who offered him a tour of the sets. After Rossi's construction job fell through, he contacted the pair, who got him a job as a tour guide at Paramount Pictures. When a production assistant's position opened up at Star Trek: The Next Generation, Rossi applied and was offered the job. After one season, Rossi was appointed as assistant to Merri Howard, a position he held for three years. He then went on to become assistant to Rick Berman. After the end of The Next Generation, Berman created the position of Supervisor of Star Trek Projects for Rossi, where he worked on attractions, product licensing, and helped oversee Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. With the creation of Star Trek: Enterprise, Rossi was promoted to Associate Producer on the series, and was responsible for second unit work in addition to his established duties. More recently, Rossi worked with Denise and Michael Okuda as a visual effects producer on the remastered Original Series, as well as developing a concept for a [[Star Trek: Final Frontier|new animated Trek series]] along with Doug Mirabello and José Muñoz. As part of the CBS Digital team he appeared as a Starfleet command officer, holding a communicator, on the new matte painting for the episode . A few things that made it into the show were named for him: * David Rossi (Lieutenant) ( ; ) * The planet Alpha Rossi ( ) * Crewman Rossi (Star Trek: Enterprise) * D. Rossi (Star Trek: Enterprise) He also made an appearance as a civilian attending the Federation Founding Ceremony in the final episode of Star Trek: Enterprise, , accompanied by his wife Lili Malkin who sat next to him and whom he married in 2005. His costume from this appearance was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay and was previously worn by background actor Redondo Philip in an episode of Star Trek: Voyager. Also in the '90s he was married to production associate and later post-production coordinator and supervisor April Rossi. Between 1996 and 1998 he served as consultant for the Marvel Comics series Star Trek: Starfleet Academy. In he was interviewed for the documentary Star Trek: Beyond the Final Frontier in which he was seen using Memory Alpha to research a prop. Rossi received special thanks in the end credits of the Star Trek video games Star Trek: Invasion (2000), Star Trek: New Worlds (2000), and Star Trek: Bridge Commander (2002) and in the Marvel comic Second Contact in 1996. In an interview in ''Star Trek Magazine'' issue 127, Dave Rossi listed his favorite Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episodes: # # # # # # # # # # Other Star Trek interviews were printed in * Star Trek Magazine issue 112 (2003), "The Rise and Rise of David Rossi" by Ian Spelling * Star Trek Magazine issue 122 (2005), "Fantastic Tour" by Ian Spelling * Star Trek Magazine issue 123 (2005), "All Our Yesterdays" * Star Trek Magazine issue 124 (2005), "A Matter of Perspective" * Star Trek Magazine issue 125 (2006), "Falling in Love with Star Trek (reprise)" * Star Trek Magazine issue 128 (2006), "Boldly Bidding" * Star Trek Magazine issue 140 (2008), "Re-Masterpieces" by Larry Nemecek * Star Trek Magazine issue 142 (2008), "More Re-Masterpieces" Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) ;As Production Associate * ** Season 5 (uncredited, 26 episodes) ** Season 6 (uncredited, 26 episodes) ** - Production Associate (uncredited, Season 7) ** - Production Associate (uncredited) ** - Production Associate (uncredited) ** - Production Associate (uncredited) ** - Production Associate (uncredited) ** - Production Associate (uncredited) ** - Production Associate (uncredited) ** - Production Associate (uncredited) ** - Production Associate (uncredited) ** - Production Associate (uncredited) ** - Production Associate (uncredited) ** - Production Associate (uncredited) ** - Production Associate (uncredited) ** - Production Associate (uncredited) ** - Production Associate (uncredited) ** - Production Associate (uncredited) ** - Production Associate (uncredited) ** - Production Associate (uncredited) ** - Production Associate (uncredited) ** - Production Associate (uncredited) ** - Production Associate (uncredited) ** - Production Associate (uncredited) ** - Production Associate (uncredited) ** - Production Associate (uncredited) ** - Production Associate (credited as Dave Rossi) ;As Associate Producer * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External links * * Rossi, Dave Rossi, Dave Rossi, Dave Rossi, Dave Rossi, Dave